


Natural Allies

by keerawa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Amnesia, Gen, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bare mattress and the feel of his own oily, tangled hair reminded Sherlock of his days as a junkie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural Allies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/profile)[watsons_woes](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/) JWP 2015 Prompt #5: Note to Self. Unbeta'd. I've always wanted an excuse to write this trope!

Sherlock's mobile alarm trilled, waking him from a sound sleep. He groped for the phone and tapped it, disoriented by the unfamiliar bare mattress he found himself on, mind already working on the Jeffries murder. Sherlock was startled to hear a recording of his own voice, rough with exhaustion.

_It's the 5th of July. You are suffering from anterograde amnesia, the inability to form new long-term memories, and have been for 127 days. You solved the Jeffries murder months ago. There are notes, records to bring you up to speed – but none of that matters now. John is in danger._

_Your condition obviously leaves you vulnerable to manipulation and misinformation. It's vital that you know who to trust. Mycroft has your best interests at heart. Don't listen to him, not a word. Mary only cares about John; she would burn London to the ground to bring him home. She is, therefore, your natural ally._

_Mary will brief you. There's no time to waste._

There was a tap at the door as the recording ended. Mary entered the dingy little room. Her smile did nothing to disguise the fact that this wasn't the cheerful nurse he had given John away to at the wedding; this was the killer who had shot Sherlock in cold blood.

"Ready?" Mary asked.

He nodded. "Let's begin."


End file.
